fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Roses Episode 2 Transcript
(We see the logo with a white background and Airi appears) Airi (looks at the audience): I'm going to be a top idol someday, no matter what! My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu!, starts now! (giggles) (The episode begins at Airi's house and the camera switches to Airi's room. She and her mom are sitting on her bed.) Airi's Mother: I'm so glad that you passed that exam. Airi (smiles): Yeah. *frowns* But...Nanami said that me and my new friends are at the top of the bottom. Airi's Mother (pats Airi's shoulder): Don't let that get you down, Airi. Airi (nods and smiles): Yeah, you're right, Mom. I have a letter from Night Thrill. *shows the letter to her mom* Airi's Mother (looks at the letter): Oh! Well, that's nice of them! Do your best, Airi! Airi: Okay, I'll do my best, Mom! (OP: Blooming Dreams) (The scene changes to Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi in a classroom with their classmates. Their homeroom teacher talked about auditions, how important they are to idols, and the importance of preparing for them. Later on, Airi is shown with her new friends as they walk down the hall.) Airi: So, girls, how about we all hang out together? (Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi shook their heads no.) Izumi: Sorry, but I can't do that. Since I'm planning on auditioning to be the image girl for a new juice shop, the probability of me hanging out with you and the other girls is at 0%. Kazue (frowning): Aww, man! I totally want to, but I can't! I, like, have to do a commercial for a candy company that I'm the image girl for. Akemi: I'm afraid not. I have to model for a shoe brand. I'm its image girl, by the way. Airi: Image girl? What is that? Akemi: An image girl represents something like a product, a business, a brand, or a service. In other words, being the face of that product, business, brand, or service. Kazue: You should totally audition to be an image girl, Airi-chan! You could be, like, popular and have a totally easier time becoming a top idol and stuff. Izumi: Yes, and the thing that will help you become an image girl, a successful one, is to prepare for an audition. (Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi wish Airi good luck for her image girl audition and leave.) Airi (overconfidently): Audition? Ha! I don't need to prepare for an audition. I would ace it perfectly, no problem! Student #1: You? Acing an audition without preparing for one? As if. Airi: Hey! I saw Night Thrill ace auditions! Even Passion Stars ace auditions! Student #2: Passion Stars practices for auditions. Even Night Thrill practices for auditions. So, you should practice and shouldn't expect to pass with no practice. (The two students walk away, leaving Airi fuming. Then Nanami beckons her to come over. Airi does and the two of them go to a private meeting place.) Nanami: I've brought you here to talk with you in private. What's the problem? Airi (angry): Those two girls think that I can't ace an audition without preparing for one! It's ridiculous! Nanami: Well, they have a good point. While it's possible to ace an audition with no preparation, you'll more likely to ace an audition if you prepare. (Airi blinks in surprise.) Airi: Really? Like how Passion Stars and Night Thrill aces auditions? They prepare for them, right? Nanami (with a chuckle): Yes, of course. Since I'm Night Thrill's manager, I make sure that I help them prepare for auditions. Airi: Wow! That's amazing! Okay, I'll prepare for an audition to be an image girl! But...which one? Nanami: How about one from Chic Angel to be an image girl for its nail polish brand Cute Style? Airi: Chic Angel? What's that? Nanami: It's a cute brand. I think that you'll like it. (Gives Airi a magazine about Chic Angel) Here, take this. By the way, are you interested? The winner of the audition not only gets to be the image girl for Cute Style, but also will receive a special nail polish collection from the top designer of Chic Angel, Chae-won. Airi (excited): Am I? I sure am! I can't wait to read about Chic Angel, meet Chae-won, win that image girl audition, and get that nail polish! Nanami (smiling): You're pretty fired up, Airi-chan. Now, get prepared. Airi: I will, Nanami-chan! (Airi leaves and is now sitting in the foyer to read the magazine.) Airi: "A lovely and fashionable brand that makes the wearer feel and look sweet yet flirty at the same time. Let this brand show off how cute and chic you are! If you want the innocent and angelic sweetness of childhood but you also want to be mature and in fashion, Chic Angel is the brand for you!" (Looks at the coords shown in the magazine.) This sounds like the perfect brand for me! I just love these coords! Way better than the clothes Dad still wants me to wear. (Airi closes the magazine and has a determined look on her face.) Airi: Alright, I've decided that I'm gonna pick Chic Angel for my brand! I'll make sure that I'll do it justice. (As Airi leaves the foyer, Night Thrill is at a distance watching her.) Kiku: I think we made the right choice, right, Yoruko? Yoruko: Yes, we certainly did, Kiku. Can't wait to see how she does in the audition. (Airi is now walking through a hallway that leads to a room.) Airi: I need to find somewhere to practice for that audition. Izumi: Hey, Airi-chan! (waves to Airi) Come over here! This is where you can practice. Airi: (comes to Izumi) Okay, Izumi-chan, I'm coming! (Izumi and Airi go into the practice room. Other students can be seen practicing.) Izumi: This is the practice room where you can practice your singing, dancing, modeling, and poses. You can even practice Special Appeals and designing coords. Airi (eyes sparkling): Wow, that's so cool! I wanna see you practice a Special Appeal, Izumi-chan! (Izumi nods and steps onto the trampoline in the Special Appeal practice area. Then she jumps high into the air and successfully performs Cool Bloom which was shown on a screen.) Airi: That was awesome! How come you didn't pull off that Special Appeal the first time like I pulled off mine? Izumi (a sweat drop appears on the side of her head): Well...um...I was...I was too focused on my singing and dancing. (gets flustered) It's not like I'm not a natural at doing Special Appeals like you are, Airi-chan! (Airi laughs before replying.) Airi: I'm a natural at doing appeals? I guess I am. After all, I did an Special Appeal--Cute Bloom--on the first try in the Idol Type Exam and a Special Appeal--a Good Coord Special Appeal--in Barada Academy's entrance exam unlike you, Izumi-chan! Izumi (irritated): Are you insulting my intelligence?! Don't you even dare do that! (sighs) Hope that you'll do well for your audition. I'll be off to mine. See you later, Airi-chan. (Izumi leaves the practice room.) Airi: Same to you. See you later, Izumi-chan. (A montage of Airi practicing her singing, dancing, modeling, posing, and Special Appeals is shown. Lovin' chic is heard playing in the background. She then leaves the practice room.) Airi: My audition will start sometime soon. I better get going. (Nanami then approaches Airi with normal cards of Chic Angel coords.) Nanami (smiles with amusement): You almost forgot your coord, Airi-chan. (Airi laughs sheepishly.) Airi: Sorry about that, Nanami-chan. Nanami: That's okay. Just pick the first one that stands out to you. (Airi stares at the cards. Then she stares three cards: one has a pink tube top with baby pink frills, one has a hot two-layered pink ballerina tutu with a dark pink ribbon and a silver accessory, and one has a pair of tall baby pink boots with a magenta ribbon and baby pink lace.) Airi: I choose those. (Grabs the three cards.) Nanami: Ah, a good and interesting choice. That is the Bare Pink Coord. It's best that you start off with that coord, Airi-chan. Airi: Thanks, Nanami-chan. I'll look good in this coord, I promise! I'll be going to my audition now! Goodbye! (Nanami smiles as Airi takes off toward the audition.) Nanami: Airi-chan, I'm sure that you'll make good on your promise. (Airi is at the audition with many other contestants. She has a nervous expression on her face.) Airi (thinking): Oh, I hope that I can pass this audition! I don't want to fail. I'll let Nanami-chan and even Night Thrill down. (Airi closes her eyes and take a deep breath. Then she opens her eyes and pulls out Night Thrill's letter from her skirt pocket to look at it. Looking at it helped her to calm down and to no longer be nervous. She has a calm, confident smile on her face.) Airi (thinking): I'' can ''do this. (When it is her turn, she puts the letter in her school bag. Then she goes to the dressing room and changes into the Bare Pink Coord. Afterwards, she walks onstage and performs Lovin' chic.) Airi: (Love, love my chic) Hora, sutairu cute (Love, love my chic) Ima, lovely (Love, love my chic) Mada mada shikku (Love, love my chic) Sutairu wa itsumo changing (Airi's aura appears.) Kesshite onaji wa look look! (Airi stumbles a little, but does a twirl and makes a circle with her right foot before continuing her performance.) Chōdo supaisu no koto shitai Poppin' and Lovin' Ima hontōni, Hontōni shiritai Sutairu wa shikku Omoi no? Please tell me! Say it Tell it Speak it, shōjiki ni (Airi trips, but saves herself by doing a twirl. Then she continues to perform.) Zettai ni izon shite Shōjikina kimochi hanasu Zettai ni sutairu ga kiniittara, Zettai ni sutairu ga kiniittara (Airi performs Cute Bloom.) Chōdo sudeni oshiete yo! (Love, love my chic) Hora, sutairu cute (Love, love my chic) Ima, lovely (Love, love my chic) Mada mada shikku (Love, love my chic) (Love, love my chic) (Love, love my chic) (Love, love my chic) (Airi finishes her performance by making a heart shape with her hands and winking. Then the audience claps and Airi is onstage with the other contestants.) Announcer: The winner of the Cute Style Image Girl Audition is Airi Matsuoka from Barada Academy! (Airi's eyes sparkle as she smiles. She is excited about winning the audition and being Cute Style's image girl. Then she grins as Chae-won, Chic Angel's top designer, approaches her with a special nail polish collection that contains six colors and gives it to her.) Chae-won: Airi Matsuoka, congratulations on being Cute Style's image girl! Here's your nail polish collection. Airi: Thank you very much. You're Chae-won, right? Chae-won: Yes, that's right. I'm impressed by your performance. Even though you stumbled a couple of times, you covered them rather well. Airi (frowns): You saw all of that? But...how come you didn't pick a girl who never stumbled? Chae-won: Well, a girl like you who bounces back from a stumble is more interesting to me. Airi (smiles): Wow! Thank you so much, Chae-won! By the way, did I do your brand justice? Chae-won: (nods) Yes, you sure did. You looked cute, lovely, and chic in the Bare Pink Coord. I look forward to more of your work and doing more work with you, Airi Matsuoka. Airi (blushes and smiles): I look forward to doing more work with you, too, Chae-won! (Nanami and Night Thrill are in the background, having been watching Airi's performance the whole time.) Nanami: I'm impressed by Airi-chan's performance. Kiku: Me, too. She bounced back from her stumbles and did it well. Yoruko: She must have read that letter. I can tell that she is improving. Nanami: I can tell that there's something special about her. (Airi is shown with Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi in the foyer.) Airi: (takes out the box from her bag to show it off) Look, girls, I got a special nail polish collection from Chae-won since I'm Cute Style's image girl! And here are the six colors: Lovin' chic, Bare Pink, Pretty in Pink, Fancy Angelic, Lovely Cute, and Styling. (Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi were amazed and impressed.) Izumi (smiles): Chae-won is Chic Angel's top designer and Cute Style is a part of Chic Angel, so you've must made a good impression, Airi-chan. Impressive. Kazue (eyes sparkling): Wow, Airi-chan! That's so totes awesome! You're, like, one step closer to being a top idol and stuff! And those nail colors are totally cute~ Akemi: Nice work, Airi. You prepared for that audition, right? Airi: Of course I did. That's how I got that collection. And even though I stumbled, Chae-won was still impressed with me! I can't wait to try out these colors~ Akemi: Heh, you're such a braggart and a show-off, Airi. (sighs half in exasperation and half in amusement) Anyway, Kazue and I will be heading back to our dorm. Izumi: And I will be heading back to my dorm. Kazue: Do you have a dorm, Airi-chan? Airi: No, not yet. But I want to. Izumi: Well, you can choose to be in a dorm or not in Barada Academy, Airi-chan. Living in dorms isn't a requirement unlike other idol schools. Airi: Alright, I'm going to live in a dorm. I just have to make an arrangement or two. Izumi: Okay then, Airi-chan. You can have a dorm with me if you want that. Airi: Thanks, Izumi-chan. I'll see you girls later. (Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi say goodbye to Airi. Then Airi is shown in her room with her mom.) Airi (whispering, frowning): I want to live in a dorm at Barada Academy. But I don't want Dad finding out about it. Airi's Mother (whispering): I understand. So...how about we can tell him and the rest of the family--since I'm sure he'll invite them to listen--that you'll be going to a dorm at a boarding school that will help you further pursue your education? Airi (whispering, smiling): Okay, sounds great. Thanks for having my back, Mom. Airi's Mother (whispering, smiling): You're welcome, Airi. (Then Airi is with her parents and siblings in the living room.) Airi's Mother: Everyone, Airi has an announcement to make. (Airi's father, brother, and twin sisters are curious about what she has to say.) Airi: I've decided to live in a dorm at a boarding school. Airi's Twin Sisters (amazed): Wow! That's so cool! Airi's Father: Wait, what? Why, Airi-chan? Airi: Because I want to further pursue my education, Dad. Airi's Father: Wha--? You do? So you want to help us at the bakery with that education, then? Oh, that makes sense now! Why didn't you say that in the first place, Airi-chan? You're so silly! Airi (exasperated and amused): Oh, Dad. Airi's Younger Brother: I guess you're finally growing up, Onee-san. Airi(thinking): I bet that was a backhanded compliment, you little brat. (out loud) About time you've noticed that, little brother of mine. Airi's Younger Brother (smiling): Well, anyway, good luck, Onee-san. Airi's Twin Sisters: Good luck, Onee-tan! Airi's Father (cries in elation): You're really growing up, Airi-chan! Make you dear old dad proud! Airi's Mother: Good luck, Airi. I know that you can do this. Airi: You're right, Mom, and thanks! (turns to her father and younger siblings) Thanks, everyone! (ED: Everyday Idol) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Roses Category:Aikatsu! Roses Transcripts Category:User:Cure Wonder